Should We Hide Our Relationship?
by FanficFemale
Summary: Emma and Logan have been in a secret relationship for months now and absolutely no one knows. However, with the war still going on and the team's on going issues, is really keeping something like this from the team a good thing? CONTAINS SPOILERS!
1. A Late Night Rendezvous

**A/N: ****I ****hope you enjoy this! **

**Disclaimer for whole story: I don't own Wolverine and the X-Men enough said.**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"_**Mental Communication"**_

**A Late Night Rendezvous**

Emma Frost, the current X-Men's telepath, wearing her usual attire was leisurely walking through a dense yet tranquil forest. The sky was dark and scattered with hundreds of bright stars, indicating how late it truly was. Despite the darkness of the forest and lack of light, Emma knew exactly where she was going, having been in this place so many times before. However, she still couldn't help but observe the immense beauty of the forest every time she was there. This forest was indeed special and unique. Whenever she looked around it, she would always find something she either missed or was added to it. Another thing she found interesting about this place was the feeling of tranquility and serenity that came from being in this forest. No matter what mood Emma was in before, she would always feel relaxed and content as soon as she entered the forest. Though she would never admit it out loud, especially to a certain someone with extracting metal claws, she loved being there. It made her feel safe and at peace, something that she could never get from being in the real world.

When Emma had reached her destination, a surprised gasp escaped her lips as she noticed a new change to the familiar spot. What she usually sees when she's there is a wide open space covered in fresh green grass with various types of flowers and plant life scattered around the area, giving it a sense of variety and delicacy. Now added to the place was a beautiful sparkling lake that reflected the stars in its surface. She made her way to the lake and bent down near the edge. Emma removed her cloak leaving her wearing her midriff tank top and pants. With nothing covering her arms anymore, she put her fingers in the water and is taken aback by how warm the water is. Loving how the water felt on her fingers, she put her entire hand under the water. Emma closed her eyes, letting the heat from the water relax her completely.

"Enjoying yourself Frost?"

Emma's eyes snapped open as soon as she heard Logan's voice coming from behind her. She turned her head in the direction his voice was coming from and saw him in his causal attire facing her with his back leaning against a tree, arms crossed over his chest and an amused smirk on his lips. A smirk appeared on Emma's own face as she took her hand out of the water and stood up to face him.

"I was, till you showed up and ruined it," replied Emma in a joking tone, folding her arms as well.

Logan continued to wear a smirk as he began walking towards Emma.

"That's funny. Because if I recall correctly, without me you wouldn't even be having this place to enjoy," Logan retorted, stopping just a few inches away from Emma.

Emma closed the distance between them and placed her hands on Logan's chest.

"True, but you can still ruin what you create," she said humorously, yet some seriousness was edged in her voice as she looked directly into his eyes.

Hearing the seriousness in her voice; caused a firm expression to appear on his face. Logan used one of his hands to grab Emma's hands and pressed them closer to his chest while the other he used to place under her chin, his thumb rubbing gently against it.

"Believe me Emma. I would never ruin this for us," announced Logan with extreme honesty and certainty, bringing her face closer to his.

"I know," Emma whispered softly before closing her eyes and feeling Logan's lips press firmly against hers.

"_I just pray that I can do the same,"_ was Emma's thought as she leaned more into the kiss.

Emma was breathing heavily as she lay naked on the grass of the forest. Logan was laying down right beside her and was also naked; however, it was clear he wasn't as exhausted as she was. Though considering this was Logan, it was understandable; yet troubling to Emma to the point she wished she had his endurance. Not because she wanted more strength for herself, but for Logan. Every time they would make love to each other like this she would tire out way before he would. This upset her because she knew he wanted but didn't do more because she couldn't, thus making her feel awful that she couldn't fully satisfy him. Even though Logan constantly assures her that he is very content with her in whatever it is they do, she just couldn't help feel that she wasn't good enough for him.

Of course there were other difficulties that came from their relationship. She didn't forget the little detail about Logan's aging and how he would still look the same and continue to live while she would grow old and die. When she brought up this fact to him, he surprised her by telling her that he would just have to stay with her until she turns into a pile of dust. Even though he said that in a joking matter, she could tell that he meant every word he said. And this made her wonder if the roles were reversed would she be as caring towards him.

The fact that she found out that in some ways he despises himself and sees himself as inhuman greatly saddened her. Emma had to admit at one point she did see Logan as more of an animal than a person. Yet the more she got to know him on a more personal level, the more she realized how false that idea was. He had something that not even most humans had these days, a heart. And though he rarely showed it, it was clear that he deeply cared about the whole team and would do anything for them. It definitely surprised her to realize how intelligent and knowledgeable he really was, despite having lost some of his memories. Not that she believed he was incapable of any intellectual thought, though she commented the opposite on occasion, she just never imagined him to be around her level of thinking. True he wasn't knowledgeable in the electronics area like she was, but he would be able to comprehend what she said to the point that he could piece the object she described together himself. Their similarity in intelligence was one of the first things they realized they had in common. She had to constantly remind him and herself about these important and valuable traits of his, and how much they disproved the stereotype thoughts and feelings about what his real nature was like.

Another thing was that Logan felt that he was the one that wasn't good enough for her. He felt that his own personal issues would weigh too much on her and their relationship. One example of this is when Emma received his thought about how his broken and troubled past would never let him be happy enough in order for him to be with her. When she heard this thought from him she confessed to him of her own past and how much hers wasn't a pleasant one either. That was one of the other things they found out they had in common, they both had difficult pasts that they had to deal with for the rest of their lives. This showed the other that both of their pasts had an equal amount of affect on their relationship and that they both could handle whatever affects would come from the others past.

Unfortunately that brought up the most important thing that was affecting their relationship, trust. Emma knew she was being a hypocrite when it came to trust. She was the one who told Logan many months ago that trust was a two way street, yet she still hasn't walked across her own side of the road. She told Logan about most of her past, but left out things that were important to what was happening now. Inside she knew she was afraid to tell him the truth because she didn't know how he would react. It was obvious that he now trusted her as a member of the team and as a lover; the last thing she wanted was to lose his trust. The worst part about it for her was that he knew she was keeping something important from him, but he respected her enough to let her keep her secrets.

Thinking about all this made her break inside. She truly cared and respected Logan, but she knew she couldn't say she loved him if she didn't have trust in him and most importantly herself. For what is love without trust? For Emma the answer to that was nothing. But that was the thing, she wanted to love him, she wanted to have trust in the both of them, she wanted to tell him the truth, and now she had the courage to do it.

"_I won't let this control my life anymore. I'm through with them. I can find another way to stop it without their help. Besides I never liked nor trusted them anyway, and this way I can prove to myself and Logan that I really do share his feelings,"_ Emma thought strongly with determination clearly shown on her face as she turned to face Logan.

When Logan saw that look on Emma's face, he knew she was going to finally tell him what she needed to tell him. He didn't know what it was, but he knew it had to be something big in order to make her hesitate the way she had been. There were other times before this when it looked like she was going to confess this important thing to him, but she always held back at the last minute. This time he could see that she wasn't going to hesitate and he promised himself that whatever she told him, he wouldn't let it change his feelings for her. Because he knew that was the main reason why she waited this long to tell him.

"So, you're finally going to tell me," stated Logan looking at Emma with a stern look on his face.

"Yes," Emma affirmed not taking her eyes off of Logan.

"Well, I'm listening," declared Logan as he sat up while keeping his attention on her.

Emma followed his lead and sat up as well, making them both face each other in the sitting position. She took a calming breath and began speaking the truth.

"It all starts with a powerful entity called the Phoe…"

Logan's eyes flew open as the sound of a loud explosion interrupted him from his mental affair with Emma. He quickly got out of his bed and left his room, heading for the place where he heard the explosion come from. He brought out his claws as he got closer to the source of the explosion, which turned out to be just outside the gates of the institute. Reaching the area, he found it almost completely destroyed. With his claws out and ready, Logan sniffed around the premise picking up an unfamiliar scent. Since the scent was fresh, he knew the perpetrator was still there and waiting. He observed the area with open and alert senses.

Logan immediately ducked just as a sword flew over the place where his head was. He wasted no time and made a swift kick to the attacker's abdomen, sending the person gliding a few feet away from him. He ran straight for the person to make a hard swipe at them, but before he could the person disappeared in a small blue colored tornado. Logan seeing this stopped his assault and looked carefully for the person. He then felt pain from his head as the attacker had hit him from behind, sending him to the ground. However, this didn't stop Logan as he stood back up and charged at the person with his claws taking the lead. The person counteracted by using their extra hands that held a sword in each one of them and blocked Logan's attack. Now both were trying to outmatch each other in strength.

"Who are you and what do you want?!" Logan asked the person in an angry voice while slowly pushing the person back.

The person smirked and then used one of their extra arms to swiftly punch Logan in the stomach, making him fall down again on the ground.

"Who I am is not important. As for what I want, I'll give you one guess," the person replied giving him a predatory look.

Logan realized exactly want this person wanted when he saw that look on their face. He got back up and took a fighting stance with obstinacy shown on his face.

"Well I hate to break it to ya, but you won't be getting what you want tonight," assured Logan waiting for the person to make the first move.

The person continued to smirk and advanced forward towards Logan.

"I highly doubt that!" the attacker yelled, charging fast at Logan.

He held his ground as the attacker began swiping at him constantly with their swords. Logan was able to block and dodge the attacks while attempting a few swipes of his own. But then the person disappeared again and quickly appeared behind him attempting a rapid drop kick. Logan saw it on time and jumped out of the way before it could hit him. Yet the person used his evasive jump to give him a menacing blow to his face using their extra hands to add on to the force of the hit. This sent him flying and crashing hard on the ground a good distance away from the perpetrator. Despite the fatal blow, Logan was attempting to get up and continue the fight.

"I must say I'm very impressed with you Wolverine. However I'm on a tight schedule so this ends now!" the attacker shouted running again towards Logan for the final attack.

Just as the person was close enough to make their move, the person was suddenly sent flying back several feet and knocked unconscious by a physic wave. Once Emma was sure the person was out she immediately made her way to Logan.

"Are you alright?" she asked in serous, but concerned tone as she helped him get up from the ground.

Now on his feet again, Logan retracted his claws and cranked his neck in place to shake off the effect from the hit before he turned to face Emma.

"Yea, so who is she?" he asked her, knowing she had already read the person's mind.

"Spiral," simply answered Emma.

"The pirate that the elf ran into a few weeks back," commented Logan as he took a glace at Spiral on the ground.

"Yes, she's also working for someone called Mojo. Apparently he likes to gather and use mutants for his own entertainment and services," Emma replied with a hint of disgust heard in her voice also bringing her eyes on the unconscious female figure.

"And I was next on the list," Logan proclaimed with his fists clenched tightly.

Seeing this Emma's face softened and was about to comfort him until they noticed Spiral beginning to wake up and was slowly rising to her feet. They quickly took a battle stance when she had completely stood up with a sly smirk on her face.

"What a delightful surprise, a telepath. I'm sure Mojo will find use for you as well," Spiral announced as she waved her hand bringing six pirates to the area threw her portals.

Logan and Emma had their backs to each other as the pirates soon surrounded them.

"Looks like the backup party is here," replied Logan a smirk forming on his lips as he extracted his claws again.

Emma briefly closed her eyes and let her own smirk appear on her face when she heard this.

"Honestly Logan you can't stay out of trouble for one minute, can you?" she asked him teasingly as the pirates started making their move.

"I could, but then our lives wouldn't be near as exciting," he answered back humorously before taking on one of the pirates.

Emma read the pirates thoughts and was easily able to counteract their attacks while she landed hers on them flawlessly. Logan did his share of attacks on the pirates, making the six pirates defeat swift and easy. This left Spiral, Emma, and Logan the only ones standing. Unfortunately that mischievous smirk hadn't left Spiral's face the entire time.

"Very good, but let's see how well you both do against this," stated Spiral as she waved her hands to make several more portals appear.

Now there were around twenty pirates surrounding them and these pirates were clearly more powerful then the last. Both Emma and Logan's faces became strict as they knew the odds had just been turned in Spiral's favor. However, no one could help them because the others had either gone out or weren't in a close enough proximity, which left Emma and Logan alone for this fight.

"_**Frost can you contact the others?"**_ Logan asked Emma as his gaze drifted carefully to each of the pirates as they came closer to him and Emma.

"_**Yes, but they're still too far away for them to be of any help to us,"**_ explained Emma as she positioned herself, ready for an attack.

"_**In other words we're on our own."**_

"_**That appears to be the case, yes."**_

"_**Alright then, here's what we do."**_

As soon as Logan finished mentally telling her the plan, all of the pirates ran straight towards them and started shooting deadly blue beams at them. Both moved rapidly evading the beams and began taking out as many pirates as they could. Emma changed into her diamond form making her attacks stronger and more effective in knocking out the pirates. They had rendered the pirates out cold or barely standing and were now making their way to where Spiral was. Realizing this Spiral held her place and waited for them to get closer to her. Logan was the first to reach her and took a fast strike at Spiral. She dodged the strike and made one of her own at him. But Emma delivered a strong sideswipe to Spiral's face, making blood gush out of her nose. She them elbowed Spiral painfully in the stomach causing her to slide several meters back. Seizing the opportunity, Logan sprinted over to Spiral and slashed at her chest giving her a severe wound on her chest. Spiral's arms instantly went to cover her stomach in reaction to the pain. Doing this however left her open for an attack, which Logan took quick advantage of by delivering a swift and strong uppercut to Spiral's chin. This made Spiral fly in the air and crash land a good ten feet away from them, leaving her in a semi conscious state.

"Frost, do it now!" Logan shouted out to her in urgency.

Emma nodded affirmatively in response as she dropped her diamond form and closed her eyes with the tips of her fingers pressed against her forehead.

She immediately sent a powerful mental wave that completely rendered all the pirates, including Spiral, unconscious. Seeing that all of the pirates had been fully knocked out, he took a deep breath and retracted his claws.

"How long can you keep them sedated?" Logan asked as he turned to face Emma.

"Long enough for us to decide what to do with them," she answered with her eyes now open taking a look at her handy work.

"Good, then I suggest we…Ahhh!" screamed Logan as he was hit with a high voltage of electricity and passed out.

"Logan!" Emma panicky cried as she saw this and started dashing hurriedly to him.

But before she could reach him, she was also hit with an extensive amount of electricity, making her scream and pass out as well. After Emma fainted, a blob like creature with machinery attached to it came out from the shadows.

"These two will make a perfect addition to our team. Do you not agree Spiral?" stated Mojo with an excited look on his face.

Spiral slowly got herself up off the ground and picked up the two unconscious X-Men in her arms.

"Oh I agree, most definitely," Spiral answered with a devious grin as she waved her free hand and teleported them all away from the area.

**A/N: For those who review, I would like your opinion on how I did the fight scene and if I kept everyone in character. **


	2. The Hunter or Prey

**A/N: Here's the next chapter!**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"_**Mental Conversation" **_

**The Hunter or Prey **

Mojo looked at the monitors with glee as he saw Nightcrawler and the Scarlet Witch currently being chased in the forest by several of the Reavers.

"Spiral!" called out Mojo turning his attention away from the screens momentarily.

Spiral instantly appeared before Mojo with a firm expression on her face.

"You called," replied Spiral.

"Tell me, are our new recruits ready?" Mojo asked with excitement clearly expressed on his face.

Just as Spiral was about to answer, they heard a loud screeching sound. Both turned towards the direction where the sound came from and saw Logan now wearing his usual costume with the mask down who had scrapped his metal claws against the wall to gain their attention.

"Oh, we're ready," he told them with a smirk on his face.

"Now the only question is how you want us to handle them. Quick, brutal, and painful or slow, torturous, and painful," replied Emma also in her fighting outfit that just walked into the room with her own smirk forming on her lips.

Mojo was radiating with anticipation at seeing his new hunters ready for battle.

"I'll let you both decide that. Just make sure it's very entertaining," he eagerly answered.

"Don't worry, we will," Logan said confidently while pulling his mask over his head before he and Emma walked out of the room.

"This will definitely be the best episode yet," proclaimed Moo proudly.

"Indeed," agreed Spiral as she turned her attention back to the monitors with a delightful expression.

Kurt and Wanda had been running away from the Reavers for some time now. When they found out that they were underwater in some kind of dome, they knew they had to try and find another way out. When more Reavers started coming after then, that was when Wanda had enough. She stopped running and turned toward the cyborgs with a stern look on her face before she sent a hex at him knocking him out.

"Wanda, we have to keep moving," he told her as he grabbed her arm to which she shock off from his hold.

"No Kurt, I through with running. They're just going to keep chasing us until we're too tired to fight or until we fight back," she declared looking at him with serious eyes.

"Wanda I understand how you feel, believe me. But fighting back in this situation will do us no good. We need to focus on finding a way out," calmly replied Kurt.

Wanda stared at the pleading eyes that Kurt was giving her, making her resolve slowly break. It was always with him that she felt so conflicted in knowing what to do. Everything that her father taught her about survival being the top priority was somehow being chiseled away by Kurt's strong beliefs, his honest feelings, and those soul piercing eyes that somehow managed to root itself into her very core. Her features softened as she continued gazing into those eyes as her resolve had been momentarily broken.

"Alright lets…"

Before Wanda could finish her statement several more Reavers had appeared and started shooting at them. Kurt immediately grabbed onto Wanda and teleported a few good feet away or that's what they thought. They were caught off guard when in just a few seconds more Reavers appeared and surrounded the two ready to take fire and aim. Their bodies grew tense as they were being closed in upon.

"Now we have to fight," intensely stated Wanda getting ready to fire her hexes at their enemy.

Hearing the tone in Wanda's voice and observing their current situation, Kurt knew there was no getting out of this without a fight.

"Very well then," he solemnly agreed before getting in a fighting stance.

Just as the Reavers were about to rush them a female voice stopped them.

"Stand down," instructed Emma, causing all eyes to focus on her.

As soon as she said that Logan walked to her side wearing a smirk on his face, greatly surprising Kurt and Wanda.

"You heard the lady, they're ours," he announced while extending his claws out, inching to use them.

Wanda and Kurt were even more shocked when the Reavers obeyed them and left to leave the four of them alone. Kurt was the first one to recover from his shock and cautiously took a few steps forward.

"Logan, Emma, what's going on?" asked a very confused Kurt.

"It's very simply really. We're all playing a game, hunter chases prey," Emma replied with a devilish smile on her face.

"So if you want to live a little bit longer before we finally slaughter you I suggest you start running," stated Logan in a very threatening tone.

If the sound of their cruel voices didn't convince Kurt and Wanda that they were serious, the harsh abrupt physic attack on Wanda's mind courtesy of Emma and the painful slash marks on Kurt's costume from Logan did.

It continued on with Logan trying to cut Kurt in half and Kurt constantly teleporting to avoid the deadly claws. While Emma continued to ferociously attack Wanda's mind with physic blast. Seeing another attack coming; Kurt quickly teleported out of the way of the attack. Yet as soon as he reappeared Logan was there to deliver another onslaught. Wanda retaliated by throwing a strong hex at Emma, knocking her harshly off her feet. With Emma's concentration broken, Wanda wasted no time in sending numerous attacks at her opponent. Emma turned into her diamond form to deflect the main blunt of the assault since she was still on the ground recuperating from that last attack.

"Wanda what are you doing?" Kurt asked her in alarm after he had teleported to her side.

"Kurt, they are serious about killing us," seriously stated Wanda.

"But this isn't them; I think they're being controlled somehow."

"It doesn't matter if they are or not! The point is that we have to fight them or we're going to die! Don't you get that?!" she yelled at him in frustration.

"It does matter Wanda! You don't turn your back on friends especially when they need you the most! I'd rather die trying to find a way save them then die trying to destroy them!" he declared strongly, making a very lost and confused expression on Wanda's face.

"Why?" she asked him softly, not truly understanding him at all during this moment.

Unfortunately before Kurt could answer her, he was brutally punched in the face by Logan. Wanda didn't even get a chance to make a move as Emma, still in diamond form, got a hold of her arm and rapidly threw her into Kurt. The impact of Wanda's body hitting his knocked them both down to the ground and knocked the wind out of them at the same time. Emma and Logan with triumphant smiles on their lips walked closer to the fallen two mutants.

"You know talking just made it easier for us to defeat you," Logan proclaimed with his arms crossed in a smug way.

"Pathetic, and hear I thought this show would last more than ten minutes," mocking replied Emma with a bored look on her face.

"We can always torture them for the rest of the time before we finish them off at the end of the episode," Logan suggested as he once again extracted his claws.

"I believe that would work out just fine," agreed Emma before dropping her diamond form.

Logan and Emma then moved closer to Kurt and Wanda to the point that they were shadowing threatening over them. Just as they were about to act on their threat, a very dense fog instantly covered the entire area. When this happened, the murderous looks on Logan and Emma's face immediately left as their attention was now turned toward four figures that were now walking towards them through the fog.

"Look who finally decides to show up. We were wondering when you guys would get here," causally replied Logan while retracting his claws.

Once close enough, the four figures were revealed to be Shadowcat, Iceman, Rogue, and Storm.

"Hey give us a break this place is at the bottom of the ocean," announced Rogue with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah, you have any idea how long I had to keep phasing us through water to get here," Kitty complained with her arm crosses in annoyance.

"Not to mention that you didn't tell us which ocean it was. We were just lucky it was the first one we picked," joked Bobby.

"Is everyone alright? We aren't too late are we?" asked Ororo in a concerned voice.

"Well, you did cut it a little close, but yes we're fine," Emma simply answered.

By now Kurt and Wanda had gotten up from the ground and were both surprised and confused about the sudden attitude change of Logan and Emma and the appearance of the other X-men.

"Would someone explain to me what is going on here?" questioned Kurt with confusion greatly reflected in his voice, bringing everyone's attention on him.

"When I read Spiral's mind, I found out that she was planning on bringing us to the same place where the other mutants they had captured were held," Emma elaborated for them.

"So we let ourselves get taken and told the others where we were so that we could break the rest of the mutants out," finished Logan.

"Then all this time you both were simply acting like you wanted to kill us?!" shouted Wanda in pure disbelief.

"What are you talking about?" wondered Ororo, now making the others the ones wearing a flabbergasted and puzzled expression.

"Before you all came they were hunting us down like animals!" Wanda proclaimed with anger, however neither Emma nor Logan showed any concern about her factual claim.

"We had to make Mojo think we were under his control to let down his guard and stall until the others arrived," simply commented Emma in a practical tone, causing understanding on everyone's faces.

"Besides if I really wanted to kill you, you wouldn't have even been able to move one step before you were dead," stated Logan with a slight smirk on his face.

"That's very comforting," Kitty mumbled under her breath.

Emma felt this conversation was getting them off track so she decided to remind everyone about their current situation.

"We should get moving now. We're wasting valuable time and this fog won't keep them detained forever."

"Frost is right; we need to get going," said Logan as he and Emma started walking in a certain direction.

"But where…"

"Just follow us and keep quiet," Emma instructed, immediately interrupting Bobby.

"Sure thing mom," he muttered, making everyone except Emma chuckle.

Emma and Logan had leaded the group to a metal hatch that had been at the far side of the dome. Kitty had phased Bobby, Rogue, and Ororo through the door, while Kurt teleported the others on the other side. Once inside Emma and Logan continued to lead them down the metal passageway until the pathway split into a two way intersection.

"So which one do we take?" asked Rogue, knowing that was the question on everyone else's mind as well.

In response Emma started using her telepathy and Logan using his nose.

"It seems that both ways will lead us to prisoners," stated Emma.

Logan also made the same claim so it was decided that they split up into two teams.

"Rogue, Storm, Iceman, and Shadowcat take the path on the right. The rest of us will take the left," proclaimed Logan before everyone nodded and walked down their chosen path.

Rogue, Kitty, Bobby, and Ororo had been walking down the hall for at least ten minutes until they found another door. Kitty cautiously phased her head through the door and saw that the place was very spacious, with numerous cells aligned on the walls.

"They're in here," Kitty told them after she phased her head back out of the door.

"Then let's get in and get them out," Bobby replied to which the rest agreed.

Kitty then phased all of them through the door and then Ororo used lightening to disable the electric fields of all the cells. Once that was done, each of them started helping the prisoners out of their cells.

"Who are you?" asked one of the mutants.

"Don't worry we're here to help," Rogue positively told them.

"You most definitely are," said a female voice from behind them.

All of them turned to see Spiral standing by the entrance with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. The four were getting ready to attack her, but they were suddenly being roughly held by the prisoners they had just rescued.

"Hey what are you doing?!" yelled Kitty, desperately trying to phase through their grips, yet somehow the prisoners' hold on them was disabling their powers.

"It was a trap," said Storm with realization dawning on her face.

"Very good, but unfortunately for you…" Spiral paused just before the group of x-men was painfully electrocuted from their captors.

"Not good enough," she finished as they fell unconscious down to the floor.

Logan had stopped for a moment to take a quick sniff as several scents hit his nose.

"I smell some mutants nearby so we're getting close," he replied before Emma closed her eyes in concentration.

"There's around twenty of them," Emma stated once she opened her eyes again.

"Then let's keep moving," proclaimed Logan.

The group was now walking again in silence, however Wanda still felt suspicious about the two and decided she needed more proof.

"So how exactly did you both manage to fool him? Or are you both just naturally good actors?" asked Wanda with an accusing sarcastic tone.

"I was able to make a metal barrier around our minds strong enough to block his control, but not enough to detect it," calmly explained Emma, not bothered by Wanda's attitude at all.

"Plus the guy is kind of on the cocky and overconfident side," added Logan.

"Then why didn't you let us in on your little plan earlier?" Wanda continued, now with her arms crossed in an angry fashion and her face greatly displaying distrust.

This time Emma stopped walking and turned around to face her with an annoyed expression.

"Because there was a good chance that he might sense the physic communication and then we would've been found out," retorted Emma as her patience with the other female was quickly growing thin.

Kurt seeing the hostility increasing between the two put his hand on Wanda's shoulder to try and calm her down.

"Please Wanda…"

But she didn't let Kurt finish as she shook off his hand from her shoulder and continued to give the two x-men a livid glare.

"No! There's no way I'm going to believe this!" she yelled strongly.

That outburst had done it for Logan as he closed the distance between him and Wanda. He let a grunt of irritation out and a scowl form on his lips as he locked his eyes crossly with hers.

"Frankly I don't care if you believe it or not, but I won't allow your _father's_ attitude to risk our chances of freeing other mutants. So you can either leave and find your own way out or continue to tag along with us and keep quiet," he told her in a very authoritarian voice, letting her know that he was dead serious about the ultimatum he just gave her.

If there was one thing Wanda didn't like it was admitting defeat. Yet looking at the two serious expressions thrown her way and glancing at Kurt's worried one, along with weighing the options she had to choose from, she realized she couldn't win this one. So she forced down her pride and with a heavy heart made her decision.

"I'll stay," she announced firmly, not letting how she really felt about the situation show on her face.

"Shall we carry on then?" Emma inquired to the group though it was clear the question was more for Wanda.

Wanda wanted to make a retort at Emma, but held her tongue and settled for an affirmative nod. After that dispute was over, the group carried on walking down the hall until they had reached their destination. Realizing the lack of security near the door, Logan once again sniffed around the place.

"I don't pick up anyone else besides the prisoners. What about you Frost?" he asked her.

"No I don't, which means it's clearly a trap," declared Emma with a pensive look on her face.

"_How convenient,"_ mockingly thought Wanda.

Emma gave her an aggravated glare, but decided Wanda wasn't worth wasting any energy on.

"So what should we do now?" wondered Kurt, making all eyes look in Logan's direction.

Seeing all eyes turned on him, Logan gained an attentive expression on his face before he decided to answer the question.

"Even though it's a trap, they're still captives so we'll have to find a way to free them anyway."

There was a nonverbal agreement with this statement among the rest of the group, so now they needed a way to go about it.

"I could teleport them out of the cells," suddenly suggested Kurt.

"But the question is if you can do it fast enough," Emma replied, making an uncertain look display on Kurt's face.

Wanda sighed knowing that despite how she didn't trust the two, she needed to cooperate with them anyway. So with a strong look on her face, she decided to add her important two cents in.

"I could use my hexes to disrupt the energy field on the rest of the cells to free them," she abruptly declared.

Emma raised a brow at this, while Kurt sent a grateful look to Wanda and Logan assessed what she told them.

"Alright then you two work on freeing them then, Frost can you keep the mutants under control so they won't cause any unnecessary attention?"Logan asked using a commanding voice.

"Of course," nonchalantly answered Emma.

"Then let's hurry and free them. I'll cover you two just in case," he told Kurt and Wands.

"Right," both replied before everyone grabbed onto Kurt and he teleported all of them into the prison area.

The area was very similar to the one the others had found and that included the numerous cells that were being occupied. Just like Emma stated there were twenty prisoners that had two in each of the cells. Immediately Kurt began teleporting the prisoners out of their cells, while Wanda preformed her hexes to free the other half of the prisoners. There were a few close calls when some of the prisoners almost caused a scene from the sudden appearance of the four. However Emma had managed to stop them from making any commotion.

"Looks like that's all of them," stated Wanda taking a glance at all of the mutants they had just freed.

"Then let's go!"Logan instructed to them before they all left the vicinity.

As the group was moving through the passageways, the prisoners unexpectedly captured Kurt and Wanda from behind.

"Hey let go of me!" shouted Wanda trying to break free from the death grips of her captives.

Kurt was surprised when he couldn't teleport out of their grip and had to try to break free as well

"We could use a little help here!" Kurt announced facing Logan and Emma

"I'm on it," responded Logan with his hands in fists as he moved in closer to the two trapped mutants.

Both Wanda and Kurt were greatly surprised when the punch Logan threw had hit Kurt hard in the face, knocking him out cold.

"Kurt!" cried Wanda in panic seeing what just happened.

"You should worry about yourself," declared Emma before she sent a very powerful physic attack at Wanda, leaving her in a barely conscious state.

A satisfying smirk formed on Emma's lips as she went over to Wanda and lifted up her chin so their eyes met.

"Oh and in case you were wondering, we are indeed very good actors," Emma told Wanda before she blacked out.

**A/N: Hoped you enjoyed that chapter! Do you think I kept them all in character? Also something interesting is going to occur between Logan and Emma in the next chapter!**


End file.
